


Cardverse

by NekuDog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cross Sans (Character), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Geno Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekuDog/pseuds/NekuDog
Summary: In these lands they are governed and divided into 4 kingdoms.SwordHeartsCloverDiamondEach kingdom is ruled by a King, Queen, and Jack (The latter serves as a counselor and right-hand man for the King and Queen).Each member of the ruling royalty is chosen by a strong and mysterious magic, which prints unique tattoos on their bodies with the position they will take regardless of gender.(It will be updating and changing many things in this book until the end of the AU, so sometimes it would be good to reread it, English is not my mother tongue, I am very sorry if there are some mistakes)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), sans/sans
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	1. Kingdom of Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After!Sans (Geno) by: Crayon Queen  
> Cross!Sans by: Jakei  
> Reaper!Sans bye: Renrink

KINGDOM OF SWORD =

•This is the kingdom of Swords, it is known as the kingdom of time and magic.

•Its inhabitants have great control over magic and combat, from here the best warriors of the 4 kingdoms come out.  
•Sword has the particularity of having the "Red Eyes" (red eyes), people who are born with these eyes have a very good ability with magic and are the only ones who can see the Joke and magical creatures that cannot see normal eyes.

•The King and Queen of Sword both have special clocks that allow you to use time differently with its consequences.  
•The kingdom of Espada is the second largest kingdom of the four.

•Their rulers are chosen when the last trio of the Royal family dies. Once this happens to anyone in the kingdom, regardless of their age, the Pica mark appears somewhere on the body.

-King: Right side of the neck  
-Queen: Left side of the neck.

• KING OF SWORD.   
Name: Reaper R. Gaster.  
Age: 29 years.  
Spouse: Geno A. Crayon.  
Family: Grim D. Gaster (Brother), W.D Gaster (Father).

Powers: The king's powers are able to see the hourglasses that tell how much time people have left to live, it is said that you can kill people just by touching them (although the punishment of this ability is that you cannot touch with his hands to no living being), but the King always wears special gloves to avoid his ability. By evidence from various witnesses, the King is also said to have the power to levitate.

Weapon / Skills: One Scythe (Originally two, but how the second one disappeared is unknown). He is a great melee fighter and is very agile.

Appearance: In the words of foreigners. The King Reaper is very imposing, a fairly tall skeleton, with thin bones and an elegant figure; their sockets never showed any pupils in public, but it is said by the castle staff that they usually show them when with their queen or their Jack and they are a beautiful pearly white color, which seem to only shine and show off for loved ones. He has several scars from previous battles.

Personality: He is quite a joking and kind skeleton, sometimes he can get to make very cruel jokes related to the death. Despite several problems he had in the past due to his insensitivity to people's feelings on sensitive issues, he is well loved by his people. He is usually quite calm and takes things in due time, although many times he often escapes from his duties to do some mischief.  
But you should not underestimate it, when someone threatens his family or his Kingdom he can become a cruel being when he wishes, at the time of the war it was rumored that he was in charge of personally executing those who threatened the crown and to the kingdom before being crowned King of the Sword.  
Thanks to that attitude, he earned the respect of the other kings, who do not dare to try to anger the King of Pica. He also has a somewhat childish attitude that annoys monarchs and their queen when it comes to taking something seriously.

Life before ascending to the throne: Son of the doctor of the previous royal family, from a young age he was trained in medicine. But when he turned 17, he signed up to serve the kingdom as a spy. After the death of the last member of the royal family (Queen Piggies Q. Crayon), he mysteriously disappeared (He is said to have been a spy in the kingdom of Corazón, but the truth was different), but as he disappeared one day he returned with the real brand. His brand appeared when he was 21 and he refused to rise to rule, but his father and brother dragged him to Pica Castle to fulfill his obligations to the kingdom.

Bonus: You have an obsession with Coffee, you can have 10 cups a day.

• QUEEN OF SWORD. =  
Name: Geno A. Crayon.  
Age: 26 years.  
Spouse: Reaper R. Gaster.  
Family: Error G. Crayon (Middle brother), Fresh S. Crayon (Younger brother), Piggies Q. Crayon (Mother. States = Deceased)  
Powers: it is rumored that the queen is in control of time and can pause it (although it has not been confirmed), thanks to that she is said to be immortal.

Weapon / Skills: Your pocket watch, if you press the button above, is capable of pausing time for a few seconds, although it comes at a great price. And is that once the effect ends, the queen's body convulses and usually vomits blood. She is also very skilled with swords.

Appearance: It is a somewhat low skeleton. Her features are rounder than her husband and she has a more aggressive aura. Due to a young man's accident her right eye is permanently damaged. It also has a vertical crack that runs through its ribs and sternum.

Personality: She is quite a manipulative person when she wants something, nobody wants to make the queen angry (not even her husband dares). There have been cases of public executions of various citizens and noblemen who dared to insult both their family and their King, and it has been seen that she is quite a cold and annoying person. But people close to this have assured that the Queen is a quite kind and sweet person at heart (although the ones who affirm it the most are her husband and Jack).

Life before being crowned: He was the eldest son of the previous queen of Pica, from a very young age he trained him to be the King and was taught to play his role from the age of 12. He lived in Trébol with his two younger brothers when he was very young, since his mother hid them from the public for fear that, in the words of the queen, they would poison the mind of her son (The real reason was that the three brothers were children of a lover who had the queen and to protect them I send them to the kingdom of Club). Upon reaching the age of 15 he was brought into the kingdom of Pica to be presented as the Queen's successor after his mother died and his queen mark was revealed. No one alive other than himself and Jack know that the Clover Queen and Joke are siblings of the Queen of Pica (ex-Queen Crayon's last will).

Bonus: She usually spends all her free time in the castle library reading and gets sick easily.

• JACK OF SWORD. =

Name: Cross.  
Age: 21 years.  
Spouse / crush: None / ????  
Family: Unknown (orphan).

Weapons / Skills: A giant sword. He is the best Pica Warrior, he was trained since childhood to handle all kinds of swords and swords. He is also adept at combining magic with his attacks.

Appearance: It is a skeleton with low aspect of white bones, it has both white eyes and a scar under a basin. He is quite light of bones for his small stature which helps him to move with speed and ease.

Personality: In public he is a very serious and responsible monster, who will take the orders of his kings to the letter without question, does not usually speak unless the situation requires it. But under all that serious facade, there is a fairly friendly and protective skeleton; He is a joker and loves to spend time with his kings telling jokes of all kinds.

Life before being the Jack: His family died in a mysterious fire that left him as the only survivor at 3 years old. He wandered alone for at least 2 days before being found by the former Jack of the former royal family. There he was trained to be a perfect soldier, living there he became the best friend of the future Queen. When every ex-royal family died, his mark was shown to Jack.

Bonus: It is rumored that he can see spirits, as he is seen speaking only a few times with someone named "Chara".  
  
  
  



	2. Kingdom of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans by: Toby Fox.  
> Sans Underfell by: ???  
> Sans Underlust by: Shamecave

KINGDOM OF HEART =

• This kingdom is mainly influenced by colors, red, brown and black.

• The kingdom of Hearts has the ability of emotions, its rulers usually have powers related to emotions or influence.

• Her kingdom never gets involved when there are conflicts, they are almost always neutral.

• They are the main exporters of commerce and their lands are rich in vegetation.

•KING OF HEART =

Name: Sans Comic  
Age: 34 years.  
Spouse: Red F. Serif.  
Family: Papyrus Comic (Younger Brother).

Weapon / Skill: GB (Gaster Blaster) and bones. His attacks are very weak but he has the ability to sense people's crimes and the more they have damaged others the more damage they will do (It is called "karmic retribution").

Appearance: It is a somewhat low skeleton and a little round. He wears a brown sweatshirt, short black pants with a white stripe on each side, pink slippers with white stockings and a red cape with white fur.

Personality: He is relaxed and loose 24/7. He is a joker and loved by his kingdom, but nobody dares to try to hurt his family, because there he shows why he is the strongest of the royal family.

Life before the coronation: He was born on a farm at the limits of Corazón and Pica, his parents disappeared leaving him (9 years old) and his baby brother alone, along with his Papyrus survived thanks to the efforts of Sans, he got his home and they made a farm that they maintained; They had a normal and calm life until at the age of 32 the King of Heart mark appeared on his left shoulder blade. His excited younger brother took him to the castle running and was named King.

Bonus: He loves ketchup and hot dogs.

•QUEEN OF HEARTS =

Name: Red F. (Fell) Serif.  
Age: 30 years.  
Spouse: Sans Comic.  
Family: Edge B. (Boss) Serif (twin brother).

Weapon / Skill: Sharp Red Bones and GB (Gasters Blaster). It has a great magic well that allows it to last longer in battles than its King, it is also capable of reading people's emotions with ease.

Personality: He is quite grumpy and emotionally volatile. Most of the time he is reserved, serious and educated in public, while in private or with trusted people he is a joker just like his King, although he has trouble expressing kindness for his past, his heart softens when it comes to children or people weak.

Life before being crowned: Along with his twin brother (Edge) they worked in the guard of hearts, his younger brother is the captain of the guard while he was his second hand. His entire family served hearts as a guard and when his queen mark appeared he refused to rise to the throne as he did not want to be thought he was not the one for the job. Upon learning this, his younger brother tied him in chains and took him to serve the kingdom despite Red's complaints.

Bonus: He loves mustard and spicy things.

•HEART JACK =

Name: Lust H. (Heart) Shame.  
Age: 25 years.  
Spouse / Lover: None.  
Family: Pink P. (Papyrus) Shame (younger brother).

Weapon / Skill: A custom lance for him, bone attacks and GB (Gaster Blaster). He has the ability to seduce almost anyone and make them collaborate just by talking to him (for some reason royalty is immune to this) and he can keep his emotions in check very well.

Personality: He is very flirtatious and friendly. Despite having a bad reputation for his past, that did not stop him from winning a large group of worshipers for his kind and flirtatious way of speaking. Although he appears to be confident and confident, inside he is a very insecure person who tries to do his best so as not to disappoint his brother or his kings.

Life before the coronation: Born in a low-income family, so his parents sold him along with his younger brother to a brothel when he was 15 years old, he worked as a prostitute until he could pay a release with his brother thanks to one of his admirers. When he left life that at age 17 he began to design clothes, until he became the personal dressmaker of the royal family (many say that he seduced the previous king, although they are only rumors). When his Jack mark appeared under his right eye when he was 22 years old, I gladly agree to be.

Bonus: like his kings he is addicted to a condiment, mayonnaise. Sometimes he has panic attacks when seeing how his king dresses in such a "not very decent" way.  
  
  



	3. Clover Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Sans by JokuBlog  
> Error Sans by CrayonQueen  
> Killer Sans by Rahafwabas

CLOVER KINGDOM =

• This kingdom was one of the poor and decadent of the 4 kingdoms, because of that it had a large number of thieves, assassins and mercenaries. It was not until the arrival of the new King that the kingdom began to prosper and enrich itself, positioned next to Diamante in wealth.

• There is a rivalry between the Clover and Diamond kingdom that is very strong, although the rivalry only comes from Clover.  
• They have one of the best armies of the 4 kingdoms.

• It is the only kingdom where its rulers are almost always ex-criminals.

• They have the best gastronomy and trade routes.  
_________ ♧ __________

• KING OF CLOVER =

Name: Nightmare.  
(Previous name: Night Joku)  
Age: 26 years.  
Spouse: Error G. Crayon.  
Family: ???.

Weapon / Abilities: His body is surrounded by negativity and liquid hatred that he can use at will and form tentacles that can change his density and become affiliated and hard to pierce his enemies. His staff has a hidden katana. It also has the power to feed on negative feelings that people have, making it stronger.

Personality: At first glance, he usually seems very polite and polite, but in reality he is a being who cannot bear insolence; It is known by everyone in the 4 kingdoms that the King of Clover is extremely cruel when he sets out to do it, there were many people who did not want him as king due to his past, but they disappeared. Although what precedes the King's attitude the most is the continuous hatred and competitiveness against the King of Diamonds, nobody understands those clashes between these two kings, but what is known is that, if the King of Diamonds does something, the King Clover will do the same and better. And no one in the Clover kingdom wants to anger their king.

Life before the coronation: The only thing that is known about King Nightmare for sure is that before he was known as "The Nightmare of the Seas", he was the most feared captain of the 4 kingdoms for many years, along with his second-hand Killer, a Day they described their marks and abandoned piracy to rule the clover kingdom. His past before being known as a pirate captain is unknown, but many can see that he has great hatred and dislike for the King of Diamonds.

Bonus fact: He hates sweet things. He is a reading freak and has a great library just for him.

• QUEEN OF CLOVER =

Name: Error G. (Glicht) Crayon  
Age: 24 years.  
Spouse: Nightmare.  
Family: Geno A. (After) Crayon (Big Brother), Fresh S. Crayon (Little Brother), Piggies Q. Crayon (Mother. States = Deceased).

Weapons / Skills: Summoning and manipulation of its magic threads that come out of the tear marks on its face. You can control people's bodies with their strings by wrapping their souls around them, but it is easy to remove control by cutting the strings. Aside from his threads, he is also extremely good with the Halberd.

Personality: Many describe the Queen of Clubs as a grumpy older cat. Her attitude is quite dry and cutting, with the few people she shows affection for is her royal family and the Queen of Sword. But he is usually quite cut between all that, although with the Queen of Diamonds the worst of Error comes out, he usually has several fights that end with the destruction of his surroundings, only his older brother or the Clover family can calm him in that state .

Life before the coronation: Born in Espada, but raised all his life in Clover. After the departure of his older brother to the kingdom of Espada, he was in charge of taking care of his younger brother Fresh. One night, however, there was a great storm on the island where they lived and their house was destroyed and carried away by the sea; Error managed to survive, but his younger brother was taken by the storm with the remains of the house.  
Unable to bear the thought of telling his mother and brother about his failure to save Fresh; Erase any clues from him, making believe that he died along with his brother in that storm. He lived on the streets of the Clover kingdom, stealing in order to survive, until one day he was captured by the kingdom's guards and sentenced to death.  
The day of his execution, being prepared to die; the King of Clover himself interrupted the execution. King Nightmare approached Error and showed the Mark of the Clover Queen that she had under her broken gloves of Error, she was immediately acquitted of all her charges and taken to the castle to fulfill her role. For saving her life, Error is indebted to her King and determined to become the best Queen for Clover.

Bonus: He loves to eat chocolate, likes to knit, and stars. She has eyesight problems, but refuses to wear her glasses in full view of people, as she thinks it makes her look vulnerable.

• JACK OF CLOVER =

Name: Killer Raha.  
Age: 24 years.  
Spouse / Lover: None.  
Family: All dead.

Weapon / Skill: It has a greater handling than close-range blades such as knives or pocket knives. He can summon a giant GB (Gaster Blaster) and sharp bones like stakes. He has a natural ability to hide in the shadows, he is always hidden guarding the backs of his kings.

Personality: He is a very sadistic joker and with a sense of humor that many would call sick. It is usually quite "friendly" in its own way, but make no mistake about it; his devotion to his two kings is very great and he will do everything they tell him without hesitation, one day when you least expect it he can stab you in the back without hesitation. Despite all this, he hardly ever interacts with anyone, he usually remains in the shadows taking care of his kings' backs.

Story before being the Jack: His family died in unknown ways one day (it is rumored that he was the one who killed them) and with their money he bought a ship and began his life as a pirate with some comrades.

One day he met Nightmare and after he covered him from being caught by the guards, Killer gave his boat and his crew to his new "owner" without hesitation, as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. After a few years they became the most feared pirates of the 4 kingdoms, his Jack mark appeared on his left cheek and left the piracy behind after Nightmare ordered. He and his comrades became the personal and undercover assassins of their kings.

Extra: He has a taste for spicy ketchup. He loves stars and sits with his Queen watching them on sleepless nights.  
  



	4. Diamond Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink!Sans by: Comyet  
> Dream!Sans by: JokuBlog  
> Swap!Sans by: Popcornpr1nce

♦ KINGDOM OF DIAMOND =

• His kingdom is the one with the most wealth of the 4 kingdoms.

• They have a rivalry in the seas with the Clover kingdom.

• The kingdom of Diamonds was formerly known for having a tree in the center of the castle, a unique and special one that did not exist anywhere else. Black and gold apples came out of this tree, which could provide happiness or despair if consumed. The former Queen of Diamonds queen was the only one allowed to approach this tree.

• They have the best doctors and healers from the 4 kingdoms.

___________ ♦ ___________

• KING OF DIAMONDS =

Name: Dream B. (Brightness) Joku.  
Age: 26 years.  
Spouse: Ink E. Comyet  
Family: ??? Joku (Father = Deceased), Nim Joku (Mother = Deceased), Night D. Joku (Big Brother = Deceased ...?).

Weapon / Skills: Her main weapon is a sword but she is the best archer in the kingdoms. You can get magic from the positive feelings of the people around you, with them you can make heavenly magic arrows of positive energy. Also because of its powers to absorb the positive feelings of those around them, it can help people who are scared, stressed or sad by passing a bit of their magic and relaxing those negative emotions but without removing them completely.

Personality: He is quite optimistic and friendly most of the time, he tries to help every person he can. He is someone very serious when it comes to the well-being of his people and he always tries to avoid the conflicts that can bring death, sometimes he can get angry but he has great patience (which Ink loves to test). But if you are alone you can be very melancholic and sad, lost many times in the memories of the past.

Story before he was crowned: He and his older brother Night were the twin sons of the previous Diamond kings. Dream grew up being trained to take on one of the royal roles alongside her brother, as being the son of the Queen and the King of Diamonds it was almost possible that they would choose her.  
Her entire childhood was happy and carefree until the sad day came when the beloved Queen Nim fell ill with a plague that struck the kingdom of Diamonds, which ultimately caused her death.  
The kingdom fell into sadness but tried to recover; unfortunately two years after the queen's death, the tree of feelings that guarded the kingdom died one night without explanation, all its fruits disappeared with the exception of a golden apple that Dream ate when he found it (since he was the first in finding the scene), and not only did the tree die, but not that Prince Night "died" that same night as well, killed by the same one who destroyed the tree of feelings and stole its fruits.  
Dream and the kingdom of Diamonds fell into deep sadness that culminated when the beloved King and his Jack they were killed by pirates on a diplomatic journey to the kingdom of Clover.  
Dream woke up the following night to the mark of the King of Diamonds and from there he rules, vowing that his kingdom would be the happiest and most prosperous of all in the name of his family.

Bonus: He loves to eat donuts. She is very angry with King Nightmare when she finds out that he was the one who murdered her brother and constantly tries to get the king to return the moon brooch that belonged to Night (without success).

• QUEEN OF DIAMONDS =

Name: Ink E. (Ence) Comyet  
Age: 23 years.  
Spouse: Dream B. Joku.  
Family: orphan.

Weapon / Skills: Her favorite weapon is her Art Brushes, they look like normal brushes in sight but can transform into small Knives / Daggers. You have the ability to control the ink as you like and shape it as you please, but the more ink you have to control, the greater the chance that you will lose control, but thanks to a special giant brush it is layers to handle it with ease.

Personality: He is very friendly, joker and childish, he loves to make jokes and annoy people. He loves trying to help people with what he can, even though he sometimes makes things worse with his "solutions." But despite being quite cheerful and friendly, he can't stand arrogant and superior people, when he gets angry he can be really scary and he is not someone you want as an enemy.

Life before the coronation: He was left by his parents in an orphanage when he was a baby because of his strange condition, he was born without a soul, which prevented him from feeling any emotion, a rare disease that was rarely seen. Because of this he was never adopted and grew up being cared for by the nuns of the orphanage who treated him with all the love they could, they paid a doctor who discovered that with certain special ink paintings he could feel emotions, so it was that an older man who came and adopted him at age 13, that man was an old pinto with a lot of money who taught Ink about art and made him passionate. A few years later his adoptive father died, he inherited everything and used it to become the best painter in the entire kingdom of Diamante, at the age of 20 his queen mark appeared in the palm of his hand, but without knowing what it meant to pass 6 months until one of his clients saw him take off his gloves, quickly calling the royal guards who guided Ink to the castle where she was crowned Queen of Diamonds.

Bonus: because of his lack of soul he has a very bad memory and can forget that he was talking in the middle of a conversation, But if you see a person many times or if something is very striking in his eyes, he can remember it. You have little sense of self-preservation with your life, he tends to be dangerously unnecessary for the simple emotion and loves to go to the animal stables in the castle to play with them and draw them. He has a little pig named Stain that he proclaimed as his son and prince of the Diamond kingdom (To the horror and amusement of many).

• DIAMOND JACK =

Name: Blue B. Popcorn  
Age: 19 years.  
Spouse / Lover: None.  
Family: Aster W. Swap (Uncle) and Honey S. Popcorn (Younger brother).

Weapon / Skills: Its main weapon is a large battle hammer. He has a monstrous strength that was developed from a young age combined with his great speed. It can summon bones and a small GB (Gaster Blaster), but it's mostly good with close range and physical attacks.

Personality: He is very friendly and energetic, he is always eager to fight and save people. He calls himself "The Magnificent Blue". Although he hates violence, he is passionate about friendly battles where he fights to train not to hurt his opponent, for this great heart he has, he gained the friendship of some members of royalty, and if there is a discussion that goes astray likes to interfere to find the most peaceful way to solve it. Even with all this he should not be underestimated, he can be an enemy to fear when he wants, he takes very seriously his job of protecting his kings and his people.

Life before being the Jack: The eldest son of a middle family, his parents went to the previous war by belonging to the royal guard and died in combat, leaving him and his younger brother at a very young age, they were breeders for his Uncle Aster. As Blue grew older, his love to join the royal guard like his parents did, he began training from a young age to fulfill his dream, his younger brother Honey did not support his brother's wishes for fear of losing him as his parents. When he turned 16, his brand of Jack appeared, he decided to go behind his family's back and appeared at the castle where he began his training for his position as Jack, he is one of the youngest Jack's in history.

Bonus: He loves to cook and especially make his extra "special" foals that are capable of leaving monsters and humans speechless for their indescribable flavor. He considers himself the best friend of the Queen of Clovers and letters are constantly being sent about what happens in their lives, it is said that thanks to that friendship peace continues to prosper between Diamond and Clover.  
  



	5. Another point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the other point of view of the story of the Joku brothers, this tells what happened with Night.

After the death of their mother, Night and Dream's father began to freak out little by little, to the point of beginning to blame Night for Nim's death.

Nim and his king had been unable to get offspring despite their efforts, one night, the queen had a dream where the tree of negative and positive feelings told her that she should eat a black apple and a golden one, which would give her the blessing of having offspring.

The queen trusting in her dream did what the tree asked for, shortly after she became pregnant with two beautiful twins, one born to the golden apple and the other to the black one, Dream and Night.

For this reason the king blamed his eldest son, since he thought that those black apples were guilty of the evil that brought the plague and killed his queen.

He marginalized him and did not let him be close to Dream or him ... Night trying to be sympathetic to him, for the pain of his mother's death and he let everything pass without saying anything despite the fact that not only his father wanted him dead already, if not the entire court and members of the castle except Dream.

The night of the incident, the King went completely mad and sent a hitman to assassinate Night that night.

The hit man chased Night around the castle at night, the prince reached the tree of negative and positive feelings, he knew that the fruits could give him powers, to try to defend himself he took an apple and ate it ... But a magic Mysteriously consumed her conscience and ate all the apples, not noticing that a golden one fell and rolled towards a bush.

Once consumed by anger, sadness and rancor (which covered his body with a black substance like a second skin), for the betrayal of those who considered his family, he murdered the hit man. Nightmare decided to destroy the tree so that no one else would have the apples.

That night Nightmare fled the castle and The hitman's dust was taken as his dust, since next to it was his crown.

He decided to cut all ties with diamonds since then and took the name of Nightmare, together with Killer he formed a crew of pirates.

A few years later, he was responsible for his father's death with his bare hands.

The only thing he still has from his past is that Moon brooch that his mother gave him when they were young, for that brooch the King Dream thinks that Nightmare was the murderer who killed his beloved brother Night and the King of Clover let that be the truth for his brother.  
  



	6. Hated and despised.

The rivalry of Queen Ink and Queen Error is well known in all 4 kingdoms.

The reason for their mutual hatred began in their first meeting, it was before they were queens of their respective kingdoms. Ink had traveled to Clover to make a painting for the new King of Clubs, Nightmare. When he arrived, he was intercepted by Error, who planned to rob him, but the painter was able to hold him long enough until some guards came and took the thief, he gave Ink a look of contempt, who reciprocated it, because due to Error because the painting I had been working on was ruined now.

The second meeting was when they were already queens, Ink had been late and very poorly presentable to her first meeting as Queen of Diamonds, when she saw Error, he looked at him with disgust and began to yell at Ink for his lack of commitment to his position for his way of presenting himself.

Both queens hurled insults at each other like a pinpon battle, until the physical battle began, since then they almost always end up fighting.

King Dream and Jack Blue always try to stop their fights, without success.

While King Nightmare and his Jack Killer remain in their seats smiling without bothering to stop Error.  
  
  
  
  
Error: Shoddy queen!  
Ink: Narcissistic!  
Dream: Not again ... -Sigh-  
Nigtmare: 1 hour ... new record ~


	7. The Diamond Prince

Stain is Queen Ink's pet / son ~

Dream and Blue don't have the heart to deny their queen a pet, but Ink is forbidden to take him on trips or meetings with other kingdoms.  
  
  
  
Ink: Look Dream! He is our son, Stain!  
  
Dream: Ink no. Please go take a bath...


	8. Jack Lust's suffering

Lust suffers greatly from his king's fashion sense...  
  
Red finds the whole thing amusing~  
  
  
  
Lust: M-Majesty ... your clothes ..  
  
  
  



	9. MAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cardverse map.
> 
> (Author: I don't know how to draw maps ...)


	10. JOKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh!Sans by: Crayon Queen.
> 
> X!Chara by: Jakei95

JOKER=

  
•The Jokers are magical, mysterious beings and almost a myth among the 4 kingdoms, it is said that they are the cause of many conflicts, but also to solve many problems.

•It is not known if they are good or bad, they are classified as "neutral", following their own rules, with the exception of 3 rules that always follow:

\- Do not be seen by any mortal (It does not work to become invisible if they are members of royalty or if they are born with red eyes, they cannot escape their sight).  
\- Not be an ally of any kingdom.  
\- Never be the direct cause of death to someone.

•The Jokers are immortal but if they break any of these three laws they can die.

•Being chosen as a Joker is not easy, according to what is said in the ancient books, Jokers are chosen when a person dies or is about to die if they meet the requirements to be selected, they will disappear from the lives of their loved ones to always, they leave their old body behind and acquire one that closely resembles the old one, with some unique characteristics that depend on each individual.

•There can only be two Jokers.

•They almost always make a lot of childish jokes or annoy people by not being able to be seen by normal people.

•They have no direct influence on the Cardverse world, but they can be anywhere they want by just snapping their fingers (Author: it's like teleporting).

•Jokers can float freely in the air, which helps them move more easily.

•The rest of his powers are unknown but may vary depending on the Joker.

  
-=•=•=•=•=-

•Joker 1=

  
Name: Fresh S. (Spright) Crayon.  
Age: 13 years (The age with which he died).  
Family: Error G. Crayon (Big Brother), Geno A. Crayon (Big Brother), Piggies Q. Crayon (Mother- Status: Deceased).

  
-Minor brother of the queens Geno (Sword) and Error (Clover). After a storm swept the island where he lived with his brother Error, he was dragged out to sea, where he reached unknown lands, wounded, and without food, he died days later, then he was chosen as the new Joker.  
He left his old body (which turned to dust) and they gave him a stronger and more adult body, but the injury to the skull that was made because of the storm stayed on him.  
Now he cares for his older brothers from a distance and annoys them a bit.

  
•Joker 2=

  
Name: Chara X Jakei.  
Age: 11 years (Age at death).  
Family: Dead.

  
\- He was adopted along with his brother (Frisk) by a fairly rich family of monsters, he had been trained to integrate into them and settle them. Along with their brother, they assassinated all their adoptive family of monsters as they were ordered, feeling regretful, they murdered their teacher, leaving a single survivor (Cross), who murdered his brother. They had a great fight and they both fell into the sea to die. When he died he was chosen as the next Joker, his skin turned white and one of his eyes was damaged.  
Regretful of having hurt the family who cared for him and loved him, he now helps as he can the only survivor (Cross), who lost his memories by a blow to the head.

=•=•=•=•=•=


	11. Mark: SOS

Canon information.   
  
MARK= The mark of the kings and the jack have an "SOS" mode, when a member is in danger of death, the mark will begin to hurt and burn more strongly (it does not cause a physical injury, if not pain as if it were).  
  
The brand will only hurt if the royal family is away from the member in danger as well.  
  
The message will only be sent to:  
  
King- SOS-> Queen  
Queen- SOS-> King and Jack  
Jack- SOS-> King and Queen  
  
The brand will only stop hurting once the family member dies or is out of danger.  
  
  



End file.
